


Рыба-ангел

by batsNwolfs



Series: Регата [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, regatta!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Регата продолжается</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета – Beckett
> 
> Все еще преслэш, фанон, ООС и еще больше морских терминов. О яхтинге и регатах автор знает из статей, обучающих фильмов и мультика про капитана Врунгеля
> 
> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF 2015

– Лучше б нас посадили, – сказала Джилл, стягивая с плеча сумочку и наматывая ремень на ладонь. – Теперь нас вообще убьют. Как можно быть шкипером1 с таким топографическим кретинизмом?

Гоп-компания, загораживающая проход, дружно усмехнулась. Крис вынужден был признать, что предложение сократить путь дворами было не самым мудрым. 

– Да ладно, что мы, по пять человек на нос не отпинаем? – спросил Джейк, подбирая кусок трубы.  
– Кажется, у нас нет вариантов, – Крис покрутил головой, разминая шею, повел плечами, задвинул Джилл и Леона за спину. Дай ему волю, он бы вообще всех шеренгой задвинул, да своевольная команда сопротивлялась. (Джилл, например, тут же шагнула в сторону вместе со своей боевой сумкой.)  
– Ну, малышня, кто первый?  
«Первый» выдвинулся откуда-то из середины толпы, и был он почти одного размера с рослым и накачанным Крисом.  
– А что это вы такие дерзкие? – поинтересовался он, улыбаясь кривоватыми зубами. – Ребят, вали их!

И две группы рванулись навстречу друг другу… ровно до того момента, как между Крисом и кулаком «первого» как из-под земли вырос Леон. Раздался сначала треск, а потом вой. Все замерли, так и не донеся кулаков, труб и прочего до чужих лиц.

– Черт! Куда вперед батьки в пекло?!! – Крис мигом обогнул застывшего найденыша и принялся оглядывать на предмет травм.  
– В челюсть, – сказал он сам себе, аккуратно пробегая пальцами от леоновского уха к подбородку и обратно. – Он должен был попасть в челюсть…

Под пальцами была гладкая прохладная кожа, даже без намека на синяк, Леон доверчиво смотрел на него снизу вверх из-под челки и никаких признаков боли или беспокойства не выказывал. Крис озадаченно перевел взгляд налево и вниз, где корчился давешний «шкаф». Валентайн уже разогнала толпу соратников вокруг него и проводила осмотр, приговаривая:  
– Не умеешь – не берись. Удар не поставлен, а туда же… Пережрут стероидов…  
– У меня разряд по боксу, – жалобно сообщил пострадавший. Валентайн только фыркнула.  
– Вот и перелом боксерский. Так и называется. Кри-Кри, помнишь, когда ты кирпичи кулаком дробил?..  
– Помню, – Крис поморщился и оттарабанил. – Субкапитальный перелом «шейки» пястных костей.  
– Умница, – порадовалась девушка. – Так, Джейк, гони трубу! А ты, в шарфе, давай шарф и найди лед. 

Пострадавшего с наложенной шиной и приложенным льдом повели в медпункт регаты всей толпой. Шествие возглавляла Джилл под руку с леоновской жертвой.

– Ты его каким-то приемам обучил? – спросил Крис у Мюллера по дороге. Тот был задумчив и периодически бросал на безмятежного найденыша очень внимательные взгляды. В ответ только плечами пожал.

Чуть позже, улучив момент, Мюллер аккуратно оттащил капитана в сторону.

– Эй, кэп, – воровато оглянувшись на смиренно застывшую в коридоре толпу, сообщил он, – он никаких приемов не применял, просто подставил свою челюсть вместо твоей. Крис, он же даже не шелохнулся, а там ускорение было как у поезда. И синяков нет. 

Крис помимо воли глянул через плечо. Найденыш что-то сосредоточенно рисовал в блокноте. На соседнем стуле вальяжно откинулась Джилл, снисходительно поглядывая на чужие художества, а вся местная банда жалась к противоположной стене. 

– С парнем что-то не то, Крис, – заключил Джейк.  
– Не бери в голову, – сказал Редфилд. – Просто очень удачный угол был, так редко, но бывает. Физика. 

Мюллер медленно кивнул, и оба снова покосились на предмет разговора. Тот оторвался от листа и широко улыбнулся.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли на удивление спокойно. На очередной «точке» –более-менее крупном городишке с узкими извилистыми улочками – им удалось найти приличную парикмахерскую и затащить туда Леона.

– Во-первых, ты согласился. А во-вторых, сам подумай, – увещевал Мюллер, заслоняя жертве выход из «салона», а заодно и вход ранним посетителям. – Ты же должен беречь наше душевное спокойствие. Я вот, например, все время боюсь, что ты у нас гривой к какой-нибудь лебедке примотаешься…  
– И кэп боится, – подключилась мудрая Джилл елейным голосом. Найденыш озадаченно моргнул и перевел взгляд на Криса. Валентайн тут же толкнула замешкавшегося капитана локтем:  
– Быстро говори, что переживаешь. Видишь, человек не верит?  
– Конечно, – согласился Редфилд непонятно с чем, досадливо мотнул головой и пояснил. – Это действительно опасно. Но если так уж сильно не хочешь, можем что-нибудь придумать… 

Джилл и Джейк умудрились состроить совершенно одинаковые укоряющие выражения на лицах. Иногда Крис начинал их бояться.

Их юный друг пару мгновений смотрел на капитана, вздохнул и поплелся к одинокой табуретке перед зеркалом. Тандем на букву «Дж» все так же синхронно повеселел и показал капитану по большому пальцу. Легче не стало. 

В итоге Леон обзавелся короткой стрижкой, но отстоял челку. На самом деле Редфилд был доволен – куда же корабль без колдунчиков? 

Доволен ли был владелец челки, определить пока не удалось – тому явно было неспокойно, все потирал осиротевшую шею и коротко остриженный затылок. Это смотрелось так обезоруживающе беззащитно, так хотелось провести ладонью по шее сзади – проверить, такие ли эти короткие волоски на ощупь как кажутся, или нет. 

«Дожил на старости лет», – сам себе сказал Крис и отправился заполнять судовой журнал.

***

В честь завершения очередного этапа на берегу учинили праздник – огни, танцы, барабаны… Прокладывая себе дорогу среди веселящихся, как ледокол «Арктика» среди льдов, капитан Редфилд отправился за провиантом, прихватив почти всю команду. Барри, как обычно, махнул на них рукой и сказал, что если снова со своими барами и медпунктами опоздают к старту, он уплывет один.

***

Крис нахмурился, пытаясь на пальцах договориться о скидке на фрукты.

– Да блин, у вас их тут хоть… чем угодно жуй, а вы такие цены ломите!

Торговка тоже нахмурилась и покачала головой, мол, не поняла. Джилл наблюдала с интересом, скрестив руки на груди.

– Ты б помогла что ли. Кто испанский в колледже учил? – капитан бросил на подругу суровый взгляд. Та, как обычно, не впечатлилась. Торговка тоже.  
– А кто сказал, что это испанский? – Валентайн пожала плечами. – Где разговорник вообще?  
– Бумажный вы утопили, а электронный – в планшете Джейка… Эй, Мюллер!

Джейк подошел танцующей походкой, на шее у него уже висело роскошное ожерелье из цветов.

– Опять ничего без меня не можете? Где пожар?

Команда «Звездной» теперь заслоняла женщине всю витрину, чем та была явно недовольна. 

– Доставай разговорник, – скомандовал капитан. – Там матерные выражения есть?  
– А где я вам разговорник возьму? У Шкета учебник по тайм-менеджменту не лез, ну мы и удалили все лишнее.  
– И кто решил, что слабое звено – именно разговорник?  
–  Pesadilla2, – сказала Валентайн, качая головой. – Давайте заново скачаем, в чем проблема?  
– Он ту хрень не дочитал еще, – Джейк указал подбородком на неслышно подошедшего Леона. Найденыш, кроме привычно повязанной на шею банданы, был украшен пятью гирляндами цветов, несколькими отпечатками губной помады самых невероятных цветов и вид имел ошарашенный. Он обвел всю небольшую толпу внимательным взглядом и вопросительно глянул на капитана. Редфилд молча указал на ценник.  
– Бабла нам не хватает, – пояснил Джейк. – А фруктов хочется. Но и сидеть потом в штиль без горючего тоже как-то не айс.  
Леон кивнул и выдвинулся вперед. Уже порядком раздраженная, но все еще твердая в желании навариться, торговка уставилась на него воинственно. Найденыш в свою очередь улыбнулся ей широко и открыто и принялся делать непонятные знаки. Женщина стойко пережила первую ударную дозу обаяния и включилась в переговоры на пальцах.  
– Мне одному кажется, что это странная форма «камня, ножниц и бумаги»? – спросил Мюллер через несколько минут наблюдения за спором. 

Крис, не отрываясь, пожал плечами. 

Спорщики меж тем до чего-то договорились – Леон повесил одну из своих гирлянд на шею женщине, та достала из кармана цветастого платья платок и вытерла с его лица помаду. 

– Ну? – спросил Редфилд. Женщина смерила его уничижающим взглядом, сделала Леону еще какой-то знак, от которого найденыш беззвучно рассмеялся, а потом на пальцах показала новую цену, вдвое меньше предыдущей.  
– Все-таки второй раз мы ловили явно результативней, – сказала Джилл, хлопая героя дня по спине.  
– Я все слышу! – сообщил капитан, хотя в целом был согласен.

***

Крис внезапно понял, что не стоило выползать на бак3 не в свою вахту. На это слегка намекал приближающийся к лицу  гик4.

«Поворот оверштаг практикуют», – успел он подумать, зажмуриваясь. Удар последовал в грудь, к тому же совсем не такой сильный, как должен был быть – все-таки рангоутное дерево поворачивалось под силой ветра. Больше было похоже на удар ладонью, но ускорения вполне хватило, чтобы свалиться на палубу и приложиться затылком. 

Когда над ним слегка поредели звезды, Крис обнаружил за ними Леона. Тот с округлившимися от ужаса глазами ощупал его макушку, совершенно, кстати, не пострадавшую, а также ухо, скулу и челюсть. Прикосновения были легкими, осторожными, почти благоговейными. Все еще слегка оглушенный Редфилд замер, не совсем понимая, что происходит и что ему делать в такой ситуации. 

Они были слишком близко. Настолько, что легко можно было разглядеть гипнотизирующие золотистые крапинки в глубине серо-зеленых глаз и едва заметную нить шрама на правой щеке…

Чужие пальцы тем временем застыли в районе его кадыка. 

– Все в порядке? – осведомился Крис, пытаясь очнуться, и поморщился от хрипоты в своем голосе. Найденыш сделал глаза еще круглее и легко двинул подбородком, мол, продолжай говорить.  
– Тебе не говорили, что лучший способ заткнуть человека – это сказать «скажи что-нибудь»? – пробормотал Редфилд сконфуженно. – Как ни странно, это так...

Он бормотал что-то еще. Его явно не слушали. То есть слушали, но не слова, а что-то другое, почти касаясь носом его подбородка и обжигая кожу дыханием.

Подушечки пальцев чертили по коже едва ощутимым прохладным касанием, на переходе шеи в челюсть, там, где горло вибрировало от звуков. Крис был готов взвыть – организм рапортовал, что они слишком долго хранили целибат, и с этим пора было заканчивать. Он попробовал снова прикрыть глаза. Без видения сосредоточенного найденыша целое мгновение было лучше, а потом пальцы вновь пришли в движение, и оказалось, что так ощущения только ярче – теплые кончики пальцев и грубые края яхтенных перчаток на шее, локоть у груди, колено у бедра... 

«Он же как ребенок, – напомнил Редфилд разбушевавшемуся организму. – Он же понятия не имеет, что делает...»

Крис все-таки открыл глаза и тут же мысленно добавил: «Или нет...», потому что Леон придвинулся еще ближе и смотрел явно на рот Редфилда своим фирменным очень-очень внимательным взглядом. Почти готовый сорваться возглас запечатали теплые губы. Поцелуй длился всего мгновение и был совершенно невинным, легким, как крыло бабочки – будь глаза все еще закрыты, Крис мог бы и не почувствовать. 

Момент, когда было логично дать в морду, был безвозвратно упущен. К тому же бить лежа как-то не с руки. Да и как его ударишь вообще? 

Редфилд судорожно искал в голове хоть одну связную фразу. Пусть не подходящую случаю, но связную, чтобы только разбить окутавший их кокон безмолвия. 

– Эм... – все-таки выдавил Крис, но взгляд «собеседника» вдруг затуманился, сам найденыш пару раз рвано вдохнул, позеленел лицом и рванулся к борту.  
– Я тут... – Джейк, вынырнувший из-за надстройки, замер, оглядывая мизансцену. – Что происходит? У нас там парус полощет, а вы лежите.  
– Я упал, – сознался Крис, хватаясь за протянутую руку Мюллера и поднимаясь на ноги. Затылок слегка ныл, но сотрясения не ощущалось.  
– А он?.. – Мюллер кивнул на свесившегося за борт Леона. Судя по звукам, его тоже полоскало. Крис пожал плечами, и оба одновременно рванулись вперед, чтобы схватить жертву морской болезни за куртку и штаны, так как тот явно начал заваливаться вперед.  
– Джилли! Тащи нашатырь!

Стоило появиться спасительной Джилл, как Крис смылся в кокпит5 восстанавливать курс и орал оттуда команды Джейку. Джейк матерился, но послушано носился по корме, подтравливая и ослабляя шкоты. Наконец «Звездная» загребла спинакером и гротом6 достаточно ветра и набрала ход. Редфилд удовлетворенно вздохнул и покосился на борт, где все еще отдыхал найденыш. 

Тот сидел, опираясь спиной на комингс7, уткнувшись носом в колени и обняв себя руками. На запястье поблескивал браслет от укачивания – добросердечная Валентайн позаботилась.  
– Эй, ты как?

Найденыш приподнял голову и взглянул на Криса. Выражение лица его было на удивление сложным, словно он внезапно повзрослел лет эдак на десять и вспомнил, как работают лицевые мышцы – досада, тоска, даже скорбь, и легкая примесь злорадного веселья. Стало жутковато. 

– Я могу…  
– Крис, – раздраженно сказал Леон, выставив вперед ладонь в останавливающем жесте. Голос был глухой и низкий. Такой, какого не ожидаешь от миловидного мальчика с челкой.

Капитан подавился остатком фразы. Внезапно говорящий ихтиандр взмахнул рукой и снова уткнулся носом в колени.

– Ну, ладно… – нашел наконец свой голос Крис. – Ты знаешь, где меня найти. 

На почти негнущихся ногах он дошел до кокпита, рухнул на рундук и поглядел на Джейка совершенно круглыми глазами. 

– Он говорит.  
– И что сказал? – деловито поинтересовался Мюллер, не отрывая взгляд от горизонта.  
– Мое имя… – на автомате ответил Крис. – Он говорит!  
– Черт. Валентайн снова выиграла. Я ждал, что он что-то матерное скажет, – сокрушенно покачал головой Джейк.  
– Господи, с кем я связался? – вздохнул капитан. Впрочем, стало спокойнее. Офицер Аломар так и говорила, захочет – заговорит. 

До вечера Леон просидел на корме, ни на кого не реагируя и почти не двигаясь. Но на ночную вахту Криса он все-таки пришел. Свалился молча на рундук, подтянул ноги и нахохлился. Вскоре он уже спал, довольно громко сопя. Крис усмехнулся, поставил «Звездную» на автопилот и сходил за пледом. 

Редфилд уже привык, что на воде искажаются все жизненные ориентиры, надо верить одним только звездам и все принимать просто как данность. Но с найденышем все становилось «все страньше и страньше». Шкипер уже не был так уверен, что то хриплое карканье с его именем ему не послышалось – все-таки головой неслабо так саданулся. Зато он был уверен, что Леон что-то вспомнил, причем не слишком приятное. То, что воспоминания пришли после их очень целомудренного поцелуя, раздумий тоже не облегчало.

***

Крис улучил момент, когда Леон застрял с Барри на баке, а Дж-дуэт отдыхал в кают-компании.

– Люди, можно вас на минутку? – он сел за штурманский стол и обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом.  
– Я начинаю волноваться, – Джейк даже отложил телефон и сложил руки на коленях.  
– Ты не один, – Джилл закрыла электронную книгу и положила на грудь, но подниматься не стала.  
– Он, – шепотом начал Крис, качнув подбородком наверх, в сторону палубы, – никого из вас не целовал?  
– Блин, а вот теперь интересно, – Валентайн все-таки села и даже книгу отложила. – А ну колись.  
– Он меня поцеловал, – сознался капитан. 

Подруга поморщилась:  
– Это мы уже поняли. Подробности в студию!  
– В щеку? – решил уточнить Мюллер.  
– Не тупи, – огрызнулся Крис.  
– Оу, – сказал Джейк и примолк.  
– И? – поднажала Джилл.  
– Что «и»? Я тогда как раз башкой ударился… Теперь думаю… Он же хрен знает откуда, может, в его племени это как-то по-другому интерпретируется... Типа, как подуть на больное место…

Джилл кисло усмехнулась и глянула на Джейка. Мюллер отвечал таким же взглядом.  
– Позволю себе процитировать великих: не тупи. Он ходит за тобой хвостом, взглядом дырку провертел, и ты думаешь, что это он тебя поцеловал вместо рукопожатия?

Крис издал тихий протяжный стон и уронил лицо в ладони.  
– Кэп, я требую конкретики. Вы его не отпихнули? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джейк. Крис, не отнимая ладоней, покачал головой:  
– Но потом его стошнило…  
– Мда, – Джилл почесала в затылке. – Насколько я помню, было не так уж катастрофично.  
– Блин, Джилл! – Мюллер поморщился. – Меня сейчас тоже стошнит… А дальше ни-ни?  
– Джейк! Я хотела это спросить!  
– Извращенцы вы. Он же пацан совсем, даже целоваться толком не умеет...  
– Так научи...  
– Идите нафиг. Самое главное – заговорил он после этого.  
– А вот это интересно, – сказал этот почти «Твикс» одновременно и переглянулся.  
– Как вы думаете, как его травматичный опыт выглядел? – Крис подпер подбородок кулаком и поглядел сначала на Джилл, потом на Джейка. Те сихронно пожали плечами.  
– Я, если честно, начинаю думать, что он пришелец, – сообщил Мюллер. – Учитывая, как он удар держит...  
– Завидуй молча, – махнула на него рукой Джилл. – Думаю, надо подождать, и малыш сам все расскажет.

***

 _…Волны сомкнулись над ним, верх и низ слились в единую темно-зеленую толщу воды. Где-то вверху, или внизу, ее распарывали росчерки молний._

 _Уши, казалось, были забиты ватой, сквозь которую пробивались не звуки, а их бледные призраки, которые никак не получалось опознать.  
– Крис..._

 _Незнакомый голос, едва знакомое слово блеснули в голове как молния, а потом пришла боль._

Крис резко сел в койке, чувствуя, как в голове проворачивается раскаленный добела лом, входя все глубже. Эту же болезненную белизну он видел под веками. 

Голова, казалось, собиралась взорваться, и он сжал ее руками, пытаясь удержать на месте.  
– Джилл...

Собственный голос едва пробился сквозь вату вокруг. 

Прохладные пальцы коснусь пылающих висков, отгоняя жар. 

Боль уползла куда-то в правую глазницу и свернулась там пульсирующим клубком.

Мягкие губы легко коснулись лба, успокаивая, а потом пропали вместе с руками у висков.

Он открыл глаза и увидел Валентайн, сосредоточенно хмурящую брови. Взволнованный Леон маячил на заднем плане.

– Голова раскалывается. Дай что-нибудь, а? – попросил Крис. В горле пересохло, и звуки царапались. Подруга кивнула и полезла за аптечкой:  
– Леон, помоги Джейку, пока я здесь, ладно?

Найденыш взглянул на нее удивленно, но все же кивнул. Бросил последний взгляд на капитана и ушел.

– Крис, – Валентайн сунула ему таблетки и стакан воды, присела рядом и заглянула в глаза, – ты позволил себя поцеловать. Опять. Ты посылаешь смешанные сигналы, ты же понимаешь?  
– Я сейчас только один сигнал посылаю, – капитан вернул ей стакан и снова завалился на кровать, – что у меня раскладывается башка.  
– Потом не жалуйся, – сказала она ровно и удалилась. 

Редфилд закрыл глаза и прислушался к организму. Горячий пульсирующий комок он больше не чувствовал, но это вовсе не значило, что мигрень не притаилась и не собиралась нанести новый удар.

Он глубоко вздохнул и наконец нашел в себе силы встать.

День этот вообще не задался. После обеда они заметили, что грот расползается по передней шкаторине. Пришлось срочно латать самоклеящимся дакроном, и снова латать, и снова… 

К вечеру Крису казалось, что он просто на куски разваливается. Кажется, не падал только потому, что держался за штурвал. Привычно притулившийся рядом Леон поглядывал на него с беспокойством. А потом протянул руку и глянул вопросительно:  
– Крис?  
– Хочешь постоять у штурвала? – капитан поднял брови.

Найденыш медленно кивнул, поднялся с рундука решительно и вновь руку протянул, но касаться святая святых без разрешения опасался.

– Хорошо, – Редфилд пожал плечами и шагнул в сторону. 

Крис любил море. Очень. И когда в детстве на плотах сплавлялся по реке и смотрел выцветшие открытки с парусниками, и когда ходил за крабами в юности, и даже когда волна предательски слизнула его с палубы собственной яхты, он ни в чем не сомневался и не разочаровался. Но вот теперь, когда Леон щурился на почти невидимые в темноте колдунчики на мачте и уверенно поворачивал штурвал на едва заметные градусы, Крис был готов признать свою полную несостоятельность. Они все – Барри, Джилл, Джейк, он сам – были хороши, но этот парень был создан для моря. И море, судя по всему, тоже об этом знало. 

Крис откинулся на рундуке и обернул плечи оставленным Леоном пледом. Ему было странно.

– Тягу грота надо перекроить, – сказал Леон. И Крис просто кивнул, устав ему удивляться.

***

С утра найденыш снова обрел душевное равновесие и развил грандиозную деятельность. Даже суровей, чем в прошлый раз. Теперь деятельность носила более интеллектуальный характер: он перечертил их курс до начала следующего этапа, рассчитал графики дежурств, добавив себе время у руля, разложил штурманские карты по алфавиту и переставил приправы на камбузе8 так, что они наконец поместились в шкафу. В общем, попытался привести весь их суматошный быт в образцовый порядок.

И все-таки он разговаривал. Если, конечно, можно так назвать одно и то же слово, скупо произнесенное за день раза три с различными интонациями. 

И не было больше никакой благоговейности. На Криса он смотрел теперь редко и так, словно загадку разгадывал – почему-то вспомнился Энди Уорхол с его банками горошка – когда знаешь, что искусство, но без подсказки бы не догадался. Все остальное он продолжал писать или показывать на пальцах. Он не был больше ангелочком с открытки или постера, он был взрослый человек из плоти и крови, красивый как картинка и дьявольски умный. И игнорировать эти факты было все сложнее.

Редфилд открыл в телефоне сохраненные вкладки с сайтами университетов, удалил те, которые отобрал из-за программ для людей с ограниченными возможностями, и снова полез в поиск.

***

Леон нашелся на корме, хотя должен был отдыхать, и рисовал в уже заканчивающемся блокноте. Редфилд как-то сунул нос в этот блокнот и был поражен – было видно, что технике ихтиандр нигде не учился, но свет и тени он ловил замечательно.

– Я тут на университеты смотрел, – начал капитан неловко. – Вот смотри, в этом – хорошие художественные программы…

Крис ткнул пальцем в экран телефона с открытым сайтом университета. Найденыш оторвался от очень натурального изображения кормы, пару мгновений смотрел на экран. Вздохнув, взял Криса за руку, развернул ладонью вверх. Капитан удивленно поднял брови, но отнимать руку не стал. Найденыш задумчиво погладил большим пальцем широкое запястье и занес ручку.

Было щекотно. На тыльной стороне запястья в несколько росчерков появилась рыбка, маленькая и аккуратная, с вытянутыми кончинами верхнего и нижнего плавников. Чешую Леон изобразил быстрыми крупными линиями. Провел напоследок по запястью еще раз, словно приглаживал чешую, резко встал и ушел на нос к Барри. 

– Ну нормально, – протянул слегка ошарашенный капитан. – С тех пор как он заговорил, он стал еще неразговорчивее… Джилл!  
– Кому надо, пусть подходит сам! – послышалось в ответ из люка. – Я свою вахту отстояла!

Пришлось спускаться. Джилл делала маникюр, растянувшись на диване и закинув ногу на ногу. 

– Что за шум? – поинтересовалась она, не отрывая взгляда от пилочки.  
– Что это за рыба?

Теперь Валентайн все-таки остановилась и уставилась на демонстрируемый рисунок.  
– А я откуда знаю?  
– У тебя же парень был морской биолог.  
– Я бы хотела забыть об этом факте моей биографии, – девушка скривилась. – К тому же знания половым путем не передаются. К сожалению…

Вздохнув, она поманила его жестом. Когда подошел, аккуратно взяла за запястье, повернула к свету.  
– На французского ангела похоже…  
– И что это значит?  
Джилл снова вздохнула, заправила волосы за ухо.  
– Что ты ему сказал?  
Крис показал ей телефон. Подруга кивнула.

– Тогда… Я думаю, это достаточно дурацкое признание в любви. Французские ангелы создают пожизненные пары, что среди рыб нечастое явление. Господи, как все сложно с вами, однако… Он бы мог волка нарисовать для более широких масс… А ты бы мог завалить его наконец и избавить нас всех от мучений.  
– И зачем ты его кэпу сватаешь? – сварливо поинтересовался Джейк, внезапно появляясь в люке. – Кэп у нас один, а всяких приблудных много. Не нравится он мне.  
– Ого, – Джилл отпустила чужую руку и слегка приподнялась, чтобы подарить новому действующему лицу выразительный взгляд. – Ты же сам его выловил и носился, как курица с яйцом.  
– В очередной раз подвела моя природная доброта.  
У Джилл дрогнули губы, но она сдержалась.  
– Прошла любовь, завяли помидоры? Ученик превзошел учителя? Или ревнуешь?  
– Очень смешно, – Джейк спустился в кают-компанию и уселся на диван, почти на ноги Валентайн.  
– Ну, мало ли... – девушка повела плечом. – Скажу сразу – ты для кэпа тощеват. Он предпочитает покрупнее.  
– Тоже мне, толстушка нашлась, – фыркнул Джейк.  
– С ним и похудела, – Джилл передернула плечами и принялась приводить в порядок вторую руку. – Мой тебе дружеский совет: не надо. А Леон, может, и сдюжит. Он очень терпеливый.  
– Я потерял нить разговора, – сознался Крис. – У меня такое ощущение, что мы в брачном агентстве перебираем кандидатов. Слушайте, мы в регате, а не в шоу «Любовь с первого взгляда». По существу есть что или я пошел?  
– Что-то с ним не так, – сказал Мюллер серьезно. – Взгляд у него такой стал... Как подменили.  
– Не надо было ему кино про маньяков показывать, – Валентайн убрала пилочку, села и сложила руки на коленях, как примерная ученица.  
– Не надо было, – покаялся Джейк. – Но кто ж знал... Хотя... Вот с того момента, как его тошнило с борта...

Джейк и Джилл переглянулись и с подозрением уставились на Криса. Капитан поспешно поднял руки.

– Я-то что? Ты вообще вспомни, как сам к нам прибился…  
– Вот поэтому я и говорю, что вы – доверчивые придурки. Я вообще обворовать вас хотел, но у вас сначала тупо ни фига не было, а потом стало не до того… – Мюллер махнул рукой. 

– Это слишком сложно – такой курс, – сказал Крис, разглядывая карту с проложенным маршрутом. Вся команда была собрана для совещания и расположилась вокруг штурманского стола в кают-компании.  
– Крис, – сказал Леон укоризненно и сунул ему под нос распечатку турнирной таблицы: мол, надо играть по-крупному, хуже все равно не будет.  
– Но мы так потеряем ветер, – не сдавался Редфилд. Найденыш посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, раздраженно сдул челку со лба. Медленно и аккуратно вздохнул и продолжил мысль:  
– Зато добавим течением. Течение никуда не денется, а ветер может.  
Посередине фразы он прижал ладонь к горлу и поморщился – говорить было то ли неприятно, то ли и вовсе болезненно.

– С чего ты взял, что оно там есть? – Редфилд решил сделать вид, что не заметил всех этих манипуляций, как и смены «репертуара».  
– Знаю и все, – Леон пожал плечами. – Я там когда-то плавал.  
– А Шкет точно нас на мель не посадит? – Джейк сосредоточенно хмурился в карту. В картах он понимал очень мало, но любил быть в курсе событий.  
– Нет там мели, – отбрил Леон. – И не зови меня «шкет».  
– Почему это?  
– Мне не нравится.  
– А раньше нормально было, – Мюллер с подозрением в глазах сложил руки на груди.  
– Боялся тебя расстроить, – Леон отзеркалил его движение.  
– А теперь?  
– А теперь меня раздражает. Мы с тобой одного возраста, и у меня есть имя.  
– Вот кстати. А фамилия есть?  
– Нет у меня фамилии. Я на острове жил, один, как Тарзан. Только с дельфинами, а не с мартышками. Поэтому мне тяжело разговаривать. Еще вопросы есть или мы вернемся к галсу и регате?

Взгляд Джейка ясно говорил «Я буду за тобой присматривать», он только поднял руки, показывая, что вопросов больше не имеет. Крис отметил про себя, что для Тарзана Леон как-то слишком хорошо адаптировался, да еще и знал подробности жизни глубоководных рыбок, но заострять внимание не стал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Барри. Старый морской волк, не отрывая взгляда от карты, изрек:  
– Малец прав. Так будет быстрее.  
– А что мешало тебе это раньше сказать? – Крис устало опустился на штурманское сидение и вздохнул. Бертон пожал плечами:  
– Ты, во-первых, не спрашивал. Во-вторых, должна же быть субординация. И в-третьих, это твоя гонка, если я буду за тебя что-то делать, ты же первый и взвоешь. 

Редфилд вздохнул:  
– Кажется, меня свергают.  
– Скорее – меня, – покачал головой Барри и пригладил бороду. – Все-таки мы очень удачно порыбачили. Молодец, малец.  
И хлопнул Леона по спине. Тот кивнул, явно польщенный.  
– Значит, решено, – вздохну Крис. – Можешь поменять сам. 

Леон просиял, кивнул так, что челка по носу хлопнула, и добавил:  
– Кстати, я люблю тебя.  
Спокойно так, будто Крис чихнул, а Леон пожелал быть здоровым. И даже не остановился подождать реакции, сразу поскакал курс менять. 

– Он же образно? – спросил Редфилд, обводя оставшихся взглядом.  
– Конечно, – противным голосом сказал Джейк и отправился на верхнюю палубу помогать.  
– Не тупи, – весомо добавила Джилл и последовала за ним. Барри воздержался от комментариев и ушел на свое спальное место.  
Капитан тяжело вздохнул.

***

Следующие несколько дней им было особенно не до разговоров – ветер набрал силу, и на его укрощение потребовались все их силы и умения. К тому же грот все еще вел себя подозрительно, периодически приходилось подклеивать. Они общались только короткими командами и все охрипли, так что разговаривать совершенно не хотелось. Даже неугомонный Леон не так фонтанировал энергией, а на вечерней вахте то клевал носом, то наигрывал на губной гармошке что-то безумно знакомое и тоскливое.

***

– Я же говорил – заправиться надо. А ты – сэкономим, на следующем острове дешевле... – Леон теребил шарф на шее и выглядел очень раздосадованным.  
– А что ж ты не настоял? – парировал Крис, расстегивая куртку.  
– Должна же быть субординация, – сказал тот, отводя глаза.  
– И тот человек на прошлой неделе не мог говорить, – прокомментировал Мюллер, возлежавший на палубе на полотенце. – Я это слово до сих пор выговорить не могу.

Они попали в полный штиль и были рады передышке, хотя и не признались бы друг другу. Пока «Звездная» меланхолично качалась на волнах, Крис решил искупаться, Джейк и Джилл – позагорать, Барри – почитать на палубе. А Леон бушевал. 

Редфилд спустился на транец9 и глянул в воду. Она была ярко синей и почти прозрачной – даже дно виднелось, хоть и нечетко.

– Да ладно тебе. Мы из-за твоего курса и так в первой десятке. Прорвемся, – Редфилд махнул рукой и нырнул.  
– Вот из-за такого отношения мы даже не четвертые, – было первое, что капитан услышал, когда всплыл. – Эта лодка не настолько хороша, чтобы так наплевательски относиться. Крис, ты меня слушаешь?

Найденыш тоже спустился на транец, видимо, для лучшей акустики, сел на краю и ноги в воду свесил. 

– Конечно, – Редфилд подплыл поближе. Леон взглянул на него с заметным сочувствием, как на душевнобольного. Соленые брызги поблескивали на его загорелых руках, выгоревшая на солнце челка развевалась... Он был красив за гранью, доступной смертным.  
– Мы же все равно ничего уже не можем сделать, – Крис развел в воде руками. – Весел же нет… А тебе надо бы освежиться…

Улыбнулся пошире и одним рывком стянул найденыша в воду. 

– Редфилд, ты дебил что ли? – Джилл сразу свесилась вниз, цепляясь за леер.  
– Он же говорил, что хорошо плавает, – вклинился Джейк, тоже разглядывая воду. – А ни разу не показал... Кэп, он слишком долго не всплывает!  
Капитан и сам уже понял, нырнул, приморгался и быстро огляделся. Найденыш завис в воде вертикально парой метров ниже и пытался обмотать вокруг шеи сбившийся шарф. А под шарфом...

Крис от неожиданности вдохнул воду и едва не пошел ко дну. Леон ухватил его за предплечье и потащил вверх. 

– Господи, Редфилд, спасатель хренов, – Джилл уже стояла на коленях у края и тянула руку. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, подруга втащила его на транец почти без помощи подскочившего Мюллера.  
– Леон? – Валентайн протянула руку найденышу, но тот молча приподнял голову, чтобы было видно, как на незагорелой полосе шеи, где все время были намотаны шарф или бандана, подрагивают жабры.  
– Ох, ну ни хрена себе! – высказал общую мысль Джейк. – Что за тварь из голубой лагуны?  
– Из Черной, – поправил Крис. – В фильме лагуна была Черной.  
– Нет, этот именно из голубой, – настоял Джейк и продолжил высказывать общие мысли. – Кто. Ты. Нахрен. Такой?!  
– Кто-кто, Ктулху, блин, – огрызнулся Леон из воды.  
– Что, правда? – опешил Джейк.  
– Держи губу шире.  
– Русал он, – вмешалась Джилл раздраженно. – Карлос рассказывал, что он их видел. Я, правда, не верила...  
– Из-за того и расплевались? – Крис вцепился в хвост давно бесившей его тайны.  
– Давайте вернемся к более насущной теме, – предложил, возвысив голос, Джейк. – Я предлагаю его в поликлинику сдать, на опыты.  
– Он же ничего не сделал нам, – возразила Валентайн.  
– И что, ждать будем? Вспомни моего папашу, который сначала слал справки, что не может платить алименты, а потом купил остров… Мы к нему со всей душой, а он нам про жабры не рассказал. И вообще, – он повернулся к подруге, – как можно было не заметить жабры?!  
– У кэпа спроси, – огрызнулась та, – это он с ним на палубе обжимался. Я только температуру померила и пульс посчитала.  
– Вот вы придурки, – сказал капитан, обретя наконец дар речи от творящегося вокруг идиотизма. – Леон, ты там жить остаешься или все-таки вылезешь и объяснишь нам что-нибудь?  
Найденыш обвел их взглядом, кивнул и подплыл поближе.

***

Они встали на корме. Основной состав команды «Звездной» – поближе к рубке, Леон – поближе к транцу. Хотя смысла Крис не видел – можно было легко сигать с любого борта.

Редфилд натянул оставленные на палубе вещи, забыв вытереться, и теперь ощущал пронизывающий ветер. Леон опасливо кутался в принесенное заботливой Джилл полотенце. Родному капитану Валентайн ничего тащить не собиралась, прокомментировав, что «сам дурак, раз в воду полез».

– Я жил под водой, очень глубоко, – начал Леон. – Мои кости и мышцы намного большее давление выдерживают, чем человеческие. Потому тот идиот об меня руку и сломал. 

Он потер горло задумчиво, слегка поморщился.

– Я сразу был странный, слишком хорошо легкие были развиты… Слишком человек, если хотите… Так что мама чего только не наслушалась. Там, – он качнул головой назад, в сторону воды, – запрещено показываться людям, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. За это отлучают: стирают воспоминания и отключают от… общих мыслей… отправляют на берег. Мол, якшаешься с людьми, так будь среди них. Не знаю, что с ними происходит дальше.  
– Стирают память, отключают – это как? – насторожился Мюллер.

Леон пожевал губами, вздохнул и продолжил:  
– Там не говорят, как вы. Только напрямую, в мысли, – коснулся пальцем виска. – Память общая, мысли по большей части – тоже. Когда остальные напрягутся, могут покопаться в чужих мозгах.  
– Ох, – Джилл накрыла рот ладонью, брови ее выражали глубочайшее сочувствие. Крис нахмурился. Он бы не хотел мыслить со всей своей командой, не говоря уже обо всем городе, в одно «облако». Но, наверное, потеря такой близости – это как часть себя потерять, а уж вместе с воспоминаниями… Слова не подбирались, он протянул руку, но Леон шатнулся назад, сильнее заворачиваясь в полотенце.  
– Нам очень жаль, – сказал Редфилд, убирая руку. – Это, наверное, тяжело.  
– Ты даже не представляешь – как, – сказал Леон со странной ухмылкой. – Знаете, что это такое, когда ты не такой, как все?! И даже твои мысли вызывают у всех недоумение, пока не научишься их прятать?! Когда ты сомневаешься в том, в чем все уверены, и уверен в том, что все остальные отрицают? И это осуждение с утра до вечера в твоей голове, как чернила вокруг каракатицы?! 

Примерно посреди прочувствованной речи он принялся мерить палубу шагами. Редфилд не представлял, что на это можно ответить. Судя по молчанию – остальные тоже.

– Но я действительно слишком человек, настолько, что на меня эти мозгостирательные штучки подействовали не до конца. Сейчас я почти все помню. Хотя лучше б не помнил… Я всегда был один…  
– А ты говорила, что мы фрики, – громким шепотом напомнил Джейк. – Смотри, как люди мучаются.

И тут же ойкнул, так Джилл ощутимо пихнула его локтем в бок. 

– Те дни, что я прожил с вами здесь, пока не помнил ничего, были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни, – Леон обвел их печальным взглядом, и глаза его блестели подозрительно.  
– Что ты сделал? – спросил Крис, собственный голос прозвучал хрипло, и Редфилд тут же закашлялся, прочищая горло. – За что они тебя наказали?

Он почти сразу пожалел о вопросе, потому что полные боли и печали серо-зеленые глаза теперь смотрели точно на него. 

– Не тупи, – раздраженно сказала Валентайн где-то слева.  
– А мне тоже интересно, – подключился Джейк.  
– Посмотрим правде в глаза, капитан, – продолжила Валентайн с усталым вздохом. Крис все-таки сумел оторвать взгляд от Леона и повернуться к ней.  
– Ты не мог выплыть в тот шторм. Мы все знаем, как хреново ты плаваешь. 

Теперь на Криса смотрели все, а Барри даже кивнул.

– Тебя смыло волной, и пока мы пытались развернуться, ты уже внезапно снова был на палубе. Это и в принципе-то невозможно, а уж с тем, как ты…  
– Так, давайте не будем унижать меня сильнее, – Редфилд поднял руку, останавливая подругу, повернулся к найденышу:  
– Твоя работа?

Ему снова вспомнилась темно-зеленая вода, сомкнувшаяся над его головой. И тихий голос.

Леон кивнул и глянул виновато. 

– Пришлось зажать тебе нос и воздух через рот передавать… Наверное, поэтому я потом все и вспомнил, когда…  
– Спасибо, – сказал Крис, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо ладонью и больше никогда ни на кого не смотреть. – И когда вспомнил, ты пытался напомнить мне? Я такой мигрени в жизни не чувствовал.

Леон снова кивнул, очень медленно и не отводя глаз. 

– Прости, пожалуйста, не думал, что ты так на телепатию отреагируешь. Я больше никогда…

Редфилд махнул рукой. Он уже снова чувствовал эту пульсирующую боль в глазнице, а где-то на дальнем краю сознания медленно дрейфовало ощущение от прикосновения чужих губ под водой. Ну как он умудряется так вляпываться раз за разом?

– Значит, это все из-за меня? – сосредоточился он на главном. – Может, им можно как-то объяснить? Мы же не скажем никому и…  
– Я тебя люблю, – напомнил Леон, сурово сводя брови. – И даже если бы я мог, я бы не вернулся. Ты так хочешь от меня избавиться?  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был уверен в своем выборе. Чтобы у тебя был выбор. Ты слишком мало в нашем мире видел, чтобы зациклиться за влюбленности с первого взгляда…  
– С первого? – Леон удивленно поднял брови. – Мы вместе сколько плывем, по-твоему? А до этого… Ты думаешь, что я вообще делал возле поверхности в шторм? Они для нас тоже не безвредны, вообще-то… Следил, чтобы вы, придурки, не утонули, раз мозгов не хватило хотя бы паруса сменить!  
– А мальчик-то вырос, – Джилл оперлась локтем о плечо Джейка и взирала на медленно краснеющего от злости Леона с неуместным умилением. Мюллер кивнул, слазил в карман за платком и протянул подруге.  
– Что я должен сделать?! – рявкнул между тем Леон, таким злющим они его никогда не видели. – Что со мной не так? Я уже не могу быть лучше. Да никто уже не может быть лучше. Даже эти подводные уроды были бы счастливы, если б видели меня таким. Что еще я могу для тебя сделать?!

И Крис сдался.

– Быть… самим собой? – предложил он, медленно разводя руки и делая осторожный шаг вперед. Леон смотрел на него напряженно, грудь тяжело вздымалась и жабры на шее трепетали. Делая еще один шаг, Редфилд не был уверен, что ему не прилетит в табло бронебойным кулаком. Найденыш сглотнул и слегка двинулся, перегруппировался, мельком глянул кругом, словно просчитывая пути отхода, и вновь вернулся к Крису. Он явно тоже не понимал, что происходит и чего ждать. 

Редфилд обнял его очень аккуратно, зажмурившись и затаив дыхание. Остальные, кажется, тоже дышать перестали. Шевелиться уж точно. Даже «Звездная» раскачиваться стала меньше.

В тишине Крис отсчитывал удары сердца и раздумывал, что будет раньше – удар в челюсть или потеря сознания от недостатка кислорода.

Раз… Два… Три…

Леон шумно всхлипнул и уткнулся носом Крису в плечо. Редфилд потихоньку выдохнул и задышал нормально, чувствуя, как расслабляются под ладонями чужие плечи. 

– Все хорошо, – прошептал он тихо, гладя найденыша по мокрой голове, пока это невероятно красивое, умное и сильное существо, умеющее дышать под водой, задушено выплакивало свои горести ему в футболку. – Я с тобой.

Портя романтику, на них свалился Джейк, а потом и Джилл – с другой стороны. Даже Барри соизволил подойти и положить руку Леону на плечо.

– Ты больше не будешь один, – сказала Валентайн, голос прозвучал глухо и непривычно, будто у нее горло перехватило, но Крис не стал поворачиваться.  
– …как бы тебе того ни хотелось, – добавил Джейк, и Редфилд почувствовал выдох в плечо – их ихтиандр почти рассмеялся. 

Регату они, конечно, выиграли. Но это совсем другая история.

* * *

1 _Шкипер_ – капитан парусного судна  
2 _Pesadilla_ – «кошмар» по-испански  
3 _Бак_ – носовая часть верхней палубы  
4 _Гик_ – горизонтальная балка, одним концом укрепленная в мачте, служит для растягивания нижней кромки паруса  
5 _Кокпит_ – вырез в палубе для размещения экипажа  
6 _Спинакер_ , _грот_ – виды парусов  
7 _Комингс_ – боковая стенка надстройки над палубой  
8 _Камбуз_ – судовая кухня  
9 _Транец_ – часть судна, соединяющая борта сзади  



	2. Бонус: неудавшийся дубль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кусочек, в итоге не вписавшийся в сюжет.

Леон с Джейком возились с парусами, и этот затылок все мелькал перед глазами. Стоило, конечно, пойти подремать в кают-компанию, но двигаться было очень-очень лень. Так что Редфилд привалился к стене рубки и расслабился.

Найденыш покивал чему-то, что сказал Джейк, потянулся сделать узел «восьмерку», чтобы шкот из блока не выскользнул, куртка и футболка задрались, обнажая полоску светлой кожи над джинсами. 

– Что, и хочется, и колется, и мамка не велит? – поинтересовалась шепотом Джилл в самое ухо. 

Капитан вздрогнул и поморщился:  
– Зря мы доверили Джейку учить его одеваться. Так и почки можно застудить… Что нам с ним делать, а?  
– С Джейком? – удивилась Джилл, присаживаясь рядом.  
– Смешно, – ровно сказал капитан. Найденыш с инструктирующим Мюллером тем временем полезли доставать спинакер из  ахтерпика10, и зрелище стало совсем интересным.  
– Мы все вместе или лично ты? – уточнила подруга, присаживаясь рядом.  
– Я же серьезно, – капитан душераздирающе вздохнул.  
– И я серьезно. Ты видел, как он на тебя смотрит? А как не смотрит?  
– Да ну тебя, – Крис отвернулся и тут же натолкнулся на внимательный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз из-под челки. Валентайн довольно фыркнула.  
– Нет, правда. Когда регата закончится... Если никто из родственников не найдется, что тогда?  
– Тогда и решим, чего загадывать? – Джилл легко подтолкнула его плечом, улыбнулась мягко. – А ты не думал взять его в команду насовсем?  
– Он же умный. И талантливый...  
– А мы тут все тупые и криворукие, – она махнула рукой. – Степень получать можно и заочно. Он прекрасно все осваивает сам, ты же видишь...  
– А у него как будто есть варианты...  
– Кри-Кри, у всех есть варианты. В том баре ему строили глаза почти все, обоих полов, даже то недоразумение в синем трико, чей пол я не определила. А он разве что не рычал, когда кому-то несчастливилось тебя заметить. Поверь мне, малыш вцепился в тебя всерьез. И избавиться удастся, только если сильно постараться. Оно тебе надо?  
– О чем базар, простите, речь? – Джейк тоже умудрился вынырнуть у Криса из-за спины. Хотя вроде как только что стоял перед ними и колдовал с лебедкой.  
– О несостоявшейся пока личной жизни кэпа. 

Джейк тоже уселся рядом на палубу и уставился на Леона, разбирающегося с лебедкой самостоятельно:  
– А чего с ним? 

Крис застонал, Джилл победоносно фыркнула. 

– За что вы мне достались, а? – вопросил страдающий капитан у безоблачного неба.  
– За примерное поведение в прошлой жизни, – развеселился Джейк. – Кто-то же должен тебе сказать, что если будешь телиться, парня уведут. И не смотри, что вода кругом, и мы от всех отстали. Когда не надо, люди и из-под воды появляются. Команда Кусто, блин… О чем бишь я? 

покривила губы, но указала подбородком на Леона. 

– Точно. Спасибо. Ну что ты как баба? Определись уже.  
– Эй!  
– Джилли, потом расскажешь, какая я шовинистская свинья. Сейчас тут серьезный мужской разговор. 

Валентайн закатила глаза.  
– Он, конечно, красивый. Безумно красивый, – вновь трагически вздохнул капитан. – И я не могу не реагировать – я же живой человек... Но он же как ребенок. Это уже педофилия… На что-то серьезное нас обоих вряд ли хватит, а интрижка на корабле…  
– Хуже женщины? – предположил Джейк и получил подзатыльник от Валентайн.  
– Как тут потом друг друга избегать? Мне разве что топиться, а ему и того хуже – не социализирован, а до офицера Аломар тут прилично рассекать…  
– А если серьезное все-таки получится? – Джилл аккуратно положила узкую ладошку ему на локоть. – Я понимаю, что ты боишься ответственности…  
– Я не ответственности боюсь, – вздохнул Крис. – Я боюсь, что он начнет меня жалеть. Вы посмотрите на этого парня. Я вчера видел, как он Хокинга читал. Вот вы его читали? И я нет. Ему учиться надо, а не застревать на дырявой посудине с престарелым неудачником вроде меня… Прости, детка… – он погладил палубу «Звездной». – Просто... Он достоин большего…  
– Мы с тобой одного года, придурок, – теперь карающий подзатыльник прилетел Крису. – Тебе еще тридцати нет.  
– Хотя и ответственности тоже, – продолжил Редфилд, не обратив на насилие никакого внимания. – Я же должен головой думать… А если меня за борт смоет, когда он ко мне уже привяжется?  
– Ты прав, конечно, – с напускной серьезностью сказала Джилл. – Ты же взрослый состоявшийся человек, хоть и без высшего образования. Ты не пойдешь на поводу у гормонов и остаешься верен общественным ценностям и своей гражданской позиции.  
Редфилд недоверчиво на нее покосился:  
– Когда ты троллила толще, было спокойнее.  
– Ребята, – напомнил о себе Мюллер, – я отослал фотку Клэр. Она сказала, что согласна взять его себе после твоей внезапной кончины  
– И вообще, посмотрите на эту ромашку, – завел Крис новую «песню», непонятно, кого пытаясь убедить. – Он, небось, планирует за руки держаться и томно вздыхать по очереди.  
Валентайн тяжело вздохнула, Джейк изобразил, что его тошнит.  
– Вы явно идеализируете. Думаю, у него более низменные интересы. Видели бы вы, как он на вас с тыла смотрел.  
– Тыл, конечно, ничего, – поддержала Джилл. – Но совесть-то надо иметь… 

Крис поморщился.  
– Вот-вот. Если он вас, устав ждать, в углу зажмет, не удивляйтесь, – закивал Мюллер.  
Леон, закончивший с парусами, уселся на корме и достал блокнот. 

* * *

10 _Ахтерпик_ – отсек кормового трюма с герметической дверцей


End file.
